First consider the expression for: Take the product of $1$ and $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $7$ and the product of $2$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $9$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (1x + 9) = \color{orange}{2(x+9)}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $\color{orange}{2(x+9)}$ $2(x+9)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(x+9)+7$.